Oops
by kenshins-babe
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were to switch bodies with someone? Well if you really want to know then I suggest reading this fic.to
1. Prolouge

ooops  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this fic (so don't sue me) I use them for entertainment purposes only and nothing more. I wish Kenshin were mine * drools*. But alas he's not well hears my fic enjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Swooshing across the Tokyo sky two-fairies rush to an appointment.  
  
"Baka because of you, we are late to the fairy council meeting that we promised to be at lets see 30 minutes ago baka, baka!" says one  
  
"Don't get your underwear in a bunch ill use the magic powder that I have and we will be there in no time" says the second  
  
He pulls out a pouch and attempts to pull out a handful of dust but instead drops it spreading the powder all over the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"You baka you poured all your magic powder over that dojo who knows what's happening to those people anything could be happening."  
  
"Well ill go undo what ever they have and."  
  
" We will be late. We'll will undo it another time they will be ok till then hopefully."  
  
With that they Wisk away leaving the Kenshin-gumi under their spell and at the powders mercy.  
  
What will become of our Hero's under this spell? Continue to chp. 1 to find out.  
  
Thanks for reading my prologue, I know that it's not very good but hey its gunna get better as the chapter's progress. Promise. But any ways I love Kenshin and Kaoru so you'll see a lot of them but I will have enough of everyone to go around (Megumi/Sano, Misao/Aoshi, Tsubame/Yahiko) plus a bunch of humor and romance. Please R&R thanks. And by the way no flames. Thanks again!((  
  
Kenshin's-babe xxoo 


	2. what the

ooops  
  
Chapter 1 What the...  
  
As the sun rises over the Kamiya dojo and all the residents are sleeping peacefully after the party that had happened the night before. It was the usual Kenshin-Gumi party except more saki was drunk. The light of from the sun shown through the rice paper walls waking the rurouni from his sleep. "Morning already well I best be getting up and making breakfast. *Yawn * I wonder what Kaoru-dono would like to eat. Hmm! Ah Kaoru...my love. I wish I could tell you how much I care. What you do to me. I will one day but maybe not today... Or tomorrow... or the next day... but another day. Yes another day." He sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looks at his surroundings. "Gotta get up, the sun is shinning the birds are singing and there's a lode or two of laundry to be done. Ah life is good... but wait a minute this isn't my room, its ka...Kaoru-donos room! What am I doing here?" he runs to the door unsure of his actions. He stops and looks at the hand touching the door. "These aren't my hands" He looks down at himself and gasped seeing a, a woman's chest, and hair, and body. "Kami-san this is not my body. Im a...a... woman. Im in a woman's body!"  
Kenshin looked around franticly for where Kaoru-dono puts her mirror to see if this was real and not a dream. "This has to be an allusion, dream, a fantasy something this cant be real it cant, know where is that mirror...ah here it is" looking into it he gasped "Im not just any woman...im...im... KAORU? I cant be the woman I love that's impossible. I know ill go wake up the others maybe they can help me." "Im never gonna hear the end of this" He rushes out the door to wake the others. And he yells into one of the rooms "WAKE UP!"  
Then Megumi and Tsubame (AKA Sano and Yahiko) rush out "What, what's up Kensh...Ahhh" yells Sano "Oro? Sano? Yahiko?" says Kenshin "Ha ha Kenshin what did you do to yourself your female you're the missy ha ha talk about irony?" " KENSHIN? WHAT HAPPENED YOUR KA-KA KAORU" "My hero and kinda my father is the busu KAORU. NOOOO!" "I don't particularly know but your not the same people either" "What you talkin bout Kenshin" says Sano "Come with me ill show you" He leads Sano and Yahiko back to Kaoru's room and puts the mirror to their faces. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" screams the both  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Authors notes: Hey a guy well that's chapter1 hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think everyone should be heard so speak up please. K? Much appreciated. If you have suggestions I'm always up for help so please do your thing. K, till next time. 


End file.
